


Sweet Revelations

by Ladderofyears



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Baby Shower, Cake, Families of Choice, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter Friendship, M/M, Mpreg, Parties and Celebrations, Presents, SO FLUFFY, So Married, gender reveal party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 14:48:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21321949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: When Draco and Harry struggle to decide whether to hold a combined Baby Shower/Gender Reveal party for their new baby, Hermione organises the event herself. There are professional Elf caterers, a huge pile of lovely gifts and most importantly: the Gender Reveal cake!Will the baby be a boy or girl? You'll have to read the fic to find out!
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 7
Kudos: 135





	Sweet Revelations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PollyWeasley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PollyWeasley/gifts).

> For PollyWeasley. This was your idea of course and I really hope you like it! You know _exactly_ who you are in this story.

The Burrow was a strange sort of place, Harry decided. Outside it looked tiny, but the amount of friends, family and loved ones that Hermione had managed to cram inside quickly put pay to that idea. It appeared that every person important in Harry and Draco’s life had arrived to celebrate the pair of them and their soon to be born baby. 

Enchanted fairy lights twinkled and sparkled around the pair of them, glowing subtle greens and a delicate mauve. A professional Elf catering company moved elegantly though the crowd, topping up glasses of Butterbeer and frantically pressing Pumpkin Pasties and vol-au-vents onto anyone seen empty handed. 

Hermione had forbidden Draco to move a muscle which had suited him perfectly. He was currently sat beside Harry, resplendent and glorious in the midst of all the commotion.

Even in his eighth month of pregnancy, Harry thought his husband looked incredibly handsome. Draco’s long blond hair was thick and sleek, and all the hard edges of his face had softened as their baby had grown. Harry watched as Draco conversed with Millicent Bulstrode, his face open and shining with happiness. A small flush pinked his cheeks and tinted the edge of his ears. One of Draco’s hands rested lightly on his bump and upon their baby, curently sleeping quietly and completely oblivious to all the excitement surrounding them. 

This was the combination baby shower and gender reveal that Draco and he had discussed and debated for weeks. In the end Hermione had announced the date and venue, telling Harry and Draco simply to turn up: “Honestly, Harry,” she had laughed. “Baby Potter-Malfoy will have arrived before you two can make a decision.”

The sticking point had been the gender reveal. Draco had been determined to be surprised. “Where else in life do you actually get a _surprise_, Potter?” he had asked as they lay in bed, his round bump a presence between the pair of them. “All the Malfoy family has ever cared about was begetting a male heir. A precious boy to carry on our pathetic name… I want it to be different for our baby. Want them to feel valued for who they are.” 

Harry had worried though. Having a family was a new, powerful experience for him and he was determined to have every fact at his fingertips. 

Harry wanted to have everything perfectly prepared, all in the right colours and the exact right amounts. In the end, Ron had needed to have a quiet word: “Babies don’t tend to follow your plans, mate. Kids are chaotic little monsters that leak from both ends. They have no concept of day or night! They don’t follow timetables! Nothing prepares you, Harry. _Nothing_.”

Finally, it had been Pansy that had convinced Draco to have a gender reveal. She hadn’t thought for a moment it was the big issue that Draco had imagined: “I wouldn’t worry about what the gender reveal says,” Pans had said, sat at their dinner table and sipping a white wine spritzer. “The gender the baby is born with might not be the one that they decide keep for the rest of their lives anyway. Perhaps learning baby’s birth gender might be a good thing? Neither of you want to push outdated magical stereotypes onto them anyway and knowing will give you a head start in choosing what to avoid.”

Draco had concurred, and their Midwifery-Healer had given them them the gender in a charmed-shut envelope. Harry had given it to Hermione the very same day. 

“Have you and Draco chosen names yet?” Seamus asked, a fresh Butterbeer in hand. “Been looking at the astronomy textbooks for a boy? _Auriga_ or _Pyxis_ or-”

“Stop, please,” Harry laughed. “Those names are horrible. Stop trying to wheedle the names out of us. George is running a bloody book on us, isn’t he? Taking bets on the name?”

Seamus didn’t even try to look shamefaced. “’Fraid so Harry.” He grinned. “And there was me with five Galleons riding on _Cepheus_. Ah, a pity that.”

Draco leaned over as soon as Seamus had disappeared. 

“Millie was trying her luck too,” Draco whispered in Harry’s ear. “I told her _Centaurus_ which she actually seemed to believe. _Merlin_. Nosy nifflers, the whole lot of them.” Draco sighed dramatically and took a mouthful of his fizzy water. “We’re allowed to have one secret at least, Potter. Everyone here wants to know everything. Are you planning to have a home birth? Have you many weeks left? Are you going to use pain relief? People see a pregnant wizard and any sense of propriety flies out of the window-”

Harry lay his hand over the curve of Draco’s belly, delighting in the shift of their baby in response to his touch. “They’re all just excited,” Harry replied, brushing a kiss against Draco’s forehead. “We’re the last of our friends to get pregnant and they want to share their experiences with us. And they’ve thrown us this wonderful party-”

“You’re right of course,” Draco said, giving Harry a sly smile. “Still not calling our baby any of those ugly names though. Don’t care how much you’d win.”

Draco had been a source of constant amazement to Harry these past eight months. Wizard pregnancies were notoriously difficult and the hormones had made Draco tearful, tired and almost constantly nauseous. Draco had coped remarkably well though, admitting that he’d fallen in love with their baby the first time he’d seen their grainy charmed image on the Sonographer’s wall. 

Draco had insisted that he decorate the nursery himself too, painting it a cheerful canary yellow. Harry had painted an image of Fawkes, and charmed the Phoenix to swoop and dive around the bedroom walls. It still seemed incredibly strange to imagine that within a few short weeks Twelve Grimmauld Place would have a tiny new resident. 

“Time for presents!” Hermione announced in an excited voice, clapping her hands to get everybody’s attention. 

A large pile of shiny green, yellow and purple gifts were amassed and with a flick of her wand they piled neatly at Harry and Draco’s feet. Completely organised, Hermione then charmed a Quill to copy down exactly what had come from whom. She really was the most fantastic best-friend Harry thought gratefully, as Draco and he set to the entirely pleasurable task of opening their gifts. 

Even after so many years of love and friendship, Harry didn’t think he’d ever get used to the love and generosity of his friends. It seemed that every item of clothing in Wiz-Kids on Diagon had been brought, and most of their toys and books too. There was a newborn-sized Chudley Cannons Quidditch kit that Ron had chosen, in a frightful shade of orange. “_What?!_ Got to get the kid on the right path early on,” Ron interjected, to the sound of good-natured jeers. 

Neville and Hannah had brought the baby a terrarium filled with magical plants and Luna had gifted a charmed crystal that was said to keep away nargles. The most exciting present (in Harry’s opinion, anyway) was a child’s first broomstick. That was a present from Ginny and Oliver, and the pair had warded it to keep the rider safe from accidents: “When they get chosen for Gryffindor Seeker, just remember who gave them their first broom,” Ginny said, kissing Harry’s cheek. 

“More like _Hufflepuff!_" Teddy laughed, from his position on the sofa. “Open this one next, Harry!” 

The teenager placed a large yellow box into Harry’s hands which turned out to be the most delightful gift of them all: a large photo album, filled with pictures of all the happy times that Harry and Draco had shared in their life together. Ten years of weddings, graduations and parties jostled for space on the pages, finally concluding with the last ultraspell picture of baby Potter-Malfoy. 

“And there’s lots of pages at the end,” Teddy said, his hair a joyous combination of gender-neutral purple and green especially for the occasion. “Lots of pages for all the new memories that you’ll share with your little one.”

Harry was humbled by all the love and care that his family and friends had shown Draco and himself. It seemed like no time at all until Monty, the head-Elf caterer gestured for quiet. With a loud click of his fingers, the biggest cake that Harry thought he had ever seen materialised on the table. Hermione stood, waiting patiently for the excitement to die down before she spoke. 

“Witches, Wizards, Wix and Elves! Thank you all for coming out to this celebration of Draco, Harry and their growing family. Now I have it on good authority that _whatever_ the gender of the baby revealed _Centaurus_ won’t be their given name, to which I think we can all breathe a sigh of relief! George isn’t taking any further bets!” 

Hermione paused, letting the excitement build. 

“This is the moment that every person here has been waiting for! The only people who know the gender of baby Potter-Malfoy are the Midwifery-Healer and Monty here… Whatever the gender, we all know that the baby will be the most loved and cherished in the whole of wizarding England. Please join me in a countdown!”

**_Three… _**  
“Draco?” Harry said, helping his husband to his feet. “It’s time to find out, love.” Harry held out his hand and led the way to the table. 

**_Two… _**  
“It doesn’t matter if it’s a boy or girl,” Draco murmured in Harry’s ear. “They are a part of you, Harry. I love you.”

**_One!…_**  
Using Harry’s wand to cast a _Diffindo_, Draco and Harry cut thought the cake together. The whole room seemed to simultaneously hold their breath as Draco pulled out the first slice to reveal: pink! They were having a daughter, a little girl of their own to love. Harry felt hot tears spring to his eyes but he didn’t care one jolt. He pulled Draco close, kissing his hair and holding him with all the adoration that burst from his heart. 

All around them their loved ones cheered and clapped. 

_A little girl_, Harry thought, amazed. He hoped that he’d be a good father to her. Harry already knew he loved her unconditionally, just as his mother had him. Hermione, always the greatest friend, seemed to have foretold his thoughts. 

“A single, final present,” Hermione said, holding out a bouquet of pink, yellow and purple lilies. “I know that you must be missing her so much today, Harry. But I know she’d be so proud of both you and Draco. You’ll both be the best parents to your daughter, and even then you’ve got all the support in the world.” 

“A girl!” Draco said happily as he joined them. “I’m in utter shock, Potter. Pleased as a Puffskein. I hope she had your kindness Harry. Your bravery… Possibly _not_ your hair though. I envision _many_ tears before bedtime if she inherits that birds-nest.”

“And you’re not at all disappointed?” Harry asked. “I know Lucius was talking about inheritance law and provisions the other evening-”

“Only because I was telling him _I_ wouldn’t stand for his nonsense if we had a daughter” Draco put his arm around Harry’s waist. “No... I truly couldn’t be happier, love.” He handed Harry a slice of pink cake. “Felicitations on your daughter, Harry Potter.”

“And to you, Draco Malfoy.” Harry fed his husband a mouthful of squidgy pink cake. “Alright. I admit: I do hope she gets your hair. _And_ your smile. _Baby Potter-Malfoy_. She’ll be the greatest magic of our entire lives.”

~@~@~@~

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxx


End file.
